


Korrasami Week 2017

by Whoevenknows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, It's the greatest time of year folks, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows





	1. Day 1: Married Life

There was a knock on the door, and Asami’s secretary’s head popped in, calling for her attention. “Mrs. Sato?”

“What is it?” Asami put her pen down.

“You have a phone call.” 

Asami frowned. “I thought I said to hold all my calls until tomorrow?” 

“It’s your wife.” The tone her secretary took made Asami pause. “She said it was an, uh, emergency.” 

Of course Korra said it was an emergency. That was what she always used to pry Asami away from her work. Asami sighed, nodding to her secretary and picked up the phone. 

“What is it, Korra?” 

“Hey, Asami! My beautiful wife! You know how I’m the Avatar and I love you and stuff?” 

“Yes, of course I know, Korra. What did you call for?”

“So, listen. There was a uh, spider-rat in the house, and I had the idea that I’d just set it on fire. Well that freaked the thing out, and it ran around, on fire you know, and it uh, it set some papers on fire.”

Asami closed her eyes and pushed her free hand against her forehead. “Are you serious? You set our house on fire?”

“I didn’t. The rat did! The rat I set on fire then set the house on fire.” Asami couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that. “I mean, I put it out before it got too bad, but we still might want to pick up some paint this weekend.”

“How bad was it?” 

“Uh, the living room has a black wall now.”

Asami sighed, shaking her head at the phone. “Oh Korra.”

“So how mad are you? I know you said no firebending in the house, but come on.” 

“It’s fine Korra. I’ll be home soon.” Asami set the phone down and started packing up her things. Her secretary popped back in. 

“Is everything alright, Mrs. Sato?” Her secretary was a young woman who worried a bit too much. And always believed Korra’s excuses to take her away from working. 

“Oh yes. Korra’s just set our house on fire.” She shook her head. “I have to go, but if anything urgent comes up, please call my home phone.” 

“Of course.”

The drive home was just Asami picturing the damages being much worse than Korra described. She had a way of downplaying the messes she caused.

Walking in the front door did not prepare her for overwhelming smell of smoke in her living room. All the windows were opened and there was a gray haze over the room. 

“Korra?” 

“In the kitchen!” 

Of course she was. Asami walked to the kitchen and saw Korra standing over the stove, concentrating. 

“You’re cooking right after you almost set the house on fire?” 

“I was hungry, Asami. I just put out a house fire.” 

“You couldn’t air out the house too?” 

“Well, I mean I could have. But I was making you lunch.”

Asami looked at the table to see a plate of food waiting for her. “Did you set the house on fire just to get me to come home early?” 

“Oh definitely not. But I figured it was a decent excuse after it happened.” Korra gave her a wide grin. 

She shook her head, smiling back. “Alright, alright. I’ll stay for lunch.”


	2. Day 2: Affection

Waking up had never been one of Korra’s favorite things. She always felt groggy and grouchy in the morning. No matter what she was sleeping on, be it a warm bed or the cold, wet grass, it always seemed better than getting up and getting ready for the day.

But lately, waking up had been much more enjoyable. 

Asami had recently asked her to move in, and of course, Korra had accepted. Waking up next to her had been one of the best things to come from it.

Korra opened her eyes every morning to her girlfriend curled up into her side, her dark hair spread across her pillows. If Korra ever tried to move before Asami opened her eyes, she’d whine in her sleep and tug Korra closer. 

It was the best way to get up. Even if she still didn’t really get up in the morning.

Korra lay in their bed, stretching as best she could without disturbing her girlfriend. Before she could even attempt to get up, Asami’s eyes opened and she gave Korra a soft, sleepy smile.

“Good morning.” Korra smiled back at her.

“Morning.” Asami buried her face into Korra’s shoulder. “What is today?” 

“It’s Saturday.” 

“Great.” Asami’s arms tightened around Korra’s stomach. 

Korra laughed lightly, letting Asami snuggle into her. “You know, when we first met, I never would have taken you for a cuddler.” 

“So you thought about how I would be in a romantic relationship when we first met?”

“Well yeah. I mean, who wouldn’t?” 

The two of them fell silent. Korra wrapped her arm around Asami and started running her fingers through her hair. After a few minutes, she heard Asami’s breath even back out and saw her eyes close again. 

At least she didn’t really have anything important to do this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again folks. 
> 
> (i forgot Korrasami week started yesterday but here i am today. with things. It's been a while.)


End file.
